the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassra Terrin-Pullista
"Pully", whose true name is Cassra Terrin-Pullista, was born on Terra Flux and, from a young age, trained as a stormtrooper in The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way until it began to break apart and Warlord Strang took power in his region of the Perseus Arm. She served Strang until his death at the hands of Kiron Nightstrider. Owing the Salmitton Clear her life, she, and Clear, were forced to flee with Nightstrider as Clear feared being blamed for Strang's murder. Since then she has worked aboard The Hopeful under Clear as captain. She has had her features altered genetically due to injuries sustained in an attack on her training facility when she was younger. This attack by the Rebel Alliance killed her visiting parents and gave her her grudge against them. She often acts as the "muscle" for Clear's group and is also fairly knowledgeable of the planets in the Perseus Arm able to offer advise and guidance to Clear. She was on Mirare Station when it was destroyed by Sue'san Dienhand's The Excellence. Description Appearance See also: Human As a stormtrooper Pully often wears her shiny white armour, complete with its helmet and the cloakCatH Post 13, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Underneath the armour she, like all troopers, wears a tight, black bodysuit. Her hair is gelled flat to her head but is longer than most stormtroopers commonly have and it is coloured navy blue. Her eyes are dark blue and her lips, likewise, are genetically blue too. Her face is quite angular and her skin is very pale but she does have a small number of freckles across her nose. She has a somewhat masculine frame to her face that only seems to accentuate her feminine beautyCatH Post 17, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Pully has a strong sense of honour, keen to pay back those that have helped her - in this case she feels she owes Clear her life and so she stands by Clear's choices, even if she disagrees with them. She has respect for Clear as her commanding officer, initially calling her the title "Sir", yet she feels she can be open enough with Clear to cite her opinions on matters. She even follows Clear against the faction she has worked for most of her life (citation needed). Talents Imperial Military Training Pully went through military training at the Imperial Academy and was chosen for her superior athletic skills. This is a common way for the Empire to chose its candidates for stormtrooper status. Combat Pully trained at an imperial school where she learnt to fight. She spoke of her past exploits when rescuing Captain Londris during the uprising aboard The Excellence. Weaponry tba Survival Survival, as part of imperial training, was taught to Pully at school. However she demonstrates her ability to pull through injuries with minimal complaint when her arm is broken by the agressive plants that Green created to attack her. Possessions Stormtrooper Armour Main article: Stormtrooper#Armour Stormtrooper armour is highly protective against physical assault. The armour includes a built-in PIP which allows Pully to communicate through it and also activate applications to external devices, such as a ship's cloaking device, so long the device has been previously set up with her PIPStormtroopers article, Armour section. The helmet is not only protective but the visor has several technological functions built-in, including night-visionStormtroopers article, Helmet section. Laser Carbine Main article: Stormtrooper#Laser Carbine The laser carbine is standard stormtrooper equipment. It is a short-range rifle that gains greater power trading off its range. It fires super heated energy blasts that can damage, if not break, most materials. Different attachments are available for the gun, including a torchlight for dark areas if the night-vision of the helmet is not adequateStormtroopers article, Laser Carbine section. Laser Pistol tba Laser Knife tba History Pre-Clear and the Hopeless Pully was born on Terra Flux and spotted by the Imperial military from an early age thanks to her physical capabilities when being schooled at Imperial Centre for Early Learners. She was accepted into military school where she learnt how to be a soldierCatH Post 18, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. During a visit from her parents, however, a rebel bombing run was instigated against the school and her parents were killed. Pully was seriously wounded and disfigured. Because of the loss of her parents she wanted to try to start a whole new life and chose to change her physical appearance completely during cosmetic reconstruction (citation needed). When Grand Admiral Thrawn was executed on Earth, many Imperials broke away from the Empire to start their own factions. When fighting broke out aboard The Excellence where Pully was stationed, she followed Deonal Strang against the loyalists. She was able to rescue Captain Londris in the mess hall and, as a result, she and Londris were awarded positions in the elite stormtrooper squad. Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless Captain Londris and her team captured a salmitton named Clear on the planet Ledus and took her as a prisoner to The Excellence believing that she is a rebelCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. When she proves she isn't a rebel, Londris and the team are sent to deal with the real rebel base. They kill all but one of the rebel and take the single male human as a prisoner aboard the flagship. Warlord Strang then agrees to help Clear to retake her own ship, The Hopeful, from its wayward A.I. named Note. They find the ship stranded around the planet Terra Flux and it is covered in plants created by Clear's friend, GreenCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Once onboard they find the plants are hostile and during an attack Pully's arm is broken. She's rescued by Clear who is then in danger and has to be rescued by Toolkit. Toolkit treats them both but Pully is unable to continue combat with her broken arm and must retire to the imperial transport in the hangar. Toolkit escorts her and they discover the pilot has been killed, attacked with a wrench. Toolkit leaves her in the troop transport and returns to the group after he has fastened her arm in a laser-slingCatH Post 16, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. She remains there until, eventually, Clear comes running into the hangar alone. She tells Pully that everyone else is dead, killed by Note who inhabits the body of Wai - a robot and one of the prisoners that stowed away on the transport and killed the pilot. Clear demands that Pully buckle up and she does so. Clear drives the shuttle into the robot body of Note, crushing him. She then grabs a launcher from a weapons cabinet and blows the robot into pieces. She gets out to watch the robot die while Pully is left to nurse her wounded arm. She and Turbo are the only surviors of the team and they, along with Clear, are taken to the medical bay. Strang arrives to speak with Clear and presses her, and her ship, into his service. Pully requests to be stationed aboard The Hopeful as she feels she owes Clear a debt. Strang agrees and takes Turbo back to The Excellence. They jump to XL-Sigma 4, commonly called Excelsior, so The Hopeful could be repaired. Clear and Pully go in search of Green, who was last seen being thrown into a food processor by Note but Clear is convinced she's not dead. Pully expresses that she will never accept Green because she killed her team mates, even if it was in error. She tells Clear how she was trained at school for the military and the story of how Strang declared independence. In Green's Room they find the girl badly injured with deep lacerations all over her body. Clear doesn't want to use Strang's doctors because they would report Green to him and she'd be taken prisoner for her actions. Pully offers to use a doctor whom she can blackmail and Clear accepts. Dr Alexis Thrain helps to stabilise Green but insists that she's in mortal danger and needs to be placed in a bacta tank. Eventually they devise a plan so that Thrain requests a medical bay upgrade and will remain on board to oversee the installation and Green's care, all without anyone knowing. A team of technicians arrive onboard to purge the system of Wai, the A.I. who was trapped in the ship's A.I. Hub when Note took his body. Unbeknownst to Pully, Clear sets him free in a rebuilt body and, instead, Pully and the technicians find a sex-bot A.I. which Pully saves for personal useCatH Post 19, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Visiting the medical bay, Pully arrives just in time to save Clear from being intrusively probed by the obsessive Alexis Thrain. She has to try to dress Clear, seeing far more of the salmitton than she had ever wished to. When Clear wakes up, Pully teases her about everything she had seen. However, also while Clear was sleeping, a mysterious casket had arrived from hyperspace, pulled in by Excelsior's gravity-well generator. Thrain arrives to apologise to Clear but warns them not to open the casket. In spite she agrees with Pully to open it. Once opened they find a woman with a sword called Excalibur and Pully recognises her as Princess Aurora Briarose, daughter of the former king of Algernon which she tells Clear was destroyedCatH Post 20, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Originally Pully was going to die aboard the troop transport and, in her place, Vix was going to survive and join Clear. However the story panned out otherwise during writing and so Pully went on to become one of the biggest characters of the CatH series. The inspiration for Pully's general demeanor and her name stemmed from the character named SullySully article, Fire Emblem Wiki. in Fire Emblem: AwakeningFire Emblem: Awakening article, Wikipedia.." - Britt the Writer References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:CatH Characters